Oceano, noche, pasion y una propuesta
by Ichigo vIzArD098
Summary: Nunca olvidaria esa noche, esa noche el chico que mas amaba, le hizo esa pregunta y le dio una noche inolvidable, tambien la dejo con otra sorpresa. Pasen y lean, si les gusto comenten para una continuacion.


Hola, este es un one shot que se me ocurrio espero que les guste, es mi primer lemmon entonces pues a ver si les gusta, comenten y pasense por mi otra historia "Nunca te abandonare" es ichiruki, bueno aqui esta:

Una noche hermosa, el sonido del oceano y la suave textura de la arena, el cielo con un color záfiro tan hermoso y puntos color plateado brillando en el cielo, ¿que podria salir mal?

Una joven de piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche, ojos de hermoso color zafiro, baja estatura y cuerpo sin mucha proporcion, reia mientras corria de un joven de piel bronceada, con un exotico y hermoso color naranja, ojos color entre avellana y miel, de estatura alta y cuerpo cincelado y torneado.

El reia mientras perseguia a su chica, cuando la alcanzo, ambos cayeron en la arena, el encima de ella, ella le dio un apasionado beso en los labios el cual el correspondio con gusto y romanticismo:

-Te amo Ichigo-

-Yo tambien te amo Rukia... y por esa razon quiero que cierres tus ojos-

Ella lo miro extrañada pero obedecio, el la beso fervientemente mientras una ola los cubria totalmente, sin revolcarlos claro, fue una sensacion mas como si Poseidon les hubiera pasado una manta por todo su cuerpo, discretamente sin que ella se diera cuenta le puso un anillo en su dedo.

-Rukia- dijo mientras tomaba su mano de ella y se la enseñaba -¿Te casarias conmigo?-

Rukia quedo pasmada, ¿en que momento...? que forma tan bella de preguntarle eso, ella le sonrio tierna y ampliamente, lo beso y le dijo:

-¡Claro que si!, si me casare contigo mi amor-

El le sonrio y regresaron a su hotel, al entrar en la habitacion, se abrazaron tiernamente y se besaron, el la cargo y la pego a la pared, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras acariciaba ese cabello tan hermoso que el tenia, el la tenia agarrada de su trasero para evitar que se cayera, la llevo hasta su cama y se posiciono encima de ella y comenzo a acariciar ese pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo de pies a cabeza, queria sentir todas y cada una de sus perfectas curvas.

Ella sin timidez alguna lo despojo de su playera y comenzo a acariciar ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado que cualquiera envidiaria, el le quito su blusa morada y su mini short de mezclilla, dejandola solo con su ropa intima de color azul obscuro que combinaba con sus ojos y resaltaba con su blanquecina piel, caricias, besos, gemidos y pasion, era lo unico que se encontraba en ese cuarto, el ya no podia aguantar su creciente ereccion, pero tuvo paciencia, queria que ella se sintiera plena y satisfecha antes que el, la despojo de su bra y lo avento a quien sabe donde, dejando al descubierto sus ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños pero hermosos senos, Rukia le pregunto:

-¿Te gustan?-

Ichigo le sonrio y la beso.

-Toda tu me encantas-

Ichigo introdujo uno de sus pezones rosas en su boca y masajeo el otro con su mano libre

-Mmhmm...ahh...Ichigo- gemia Rukia

El placer que Ichigo le brindaba era indescriptible, Rukia no podia parar de gemir, Ichigo dejo de masajear su seno y bajo su mano hasta su intimidad, metio la mano en sus bragas y comenzo a masajear el clítoris de Rukia

-¡MMM! ¡AHHH!- Rukia gimio mas fuerte

Esos gemidos volvian loco a Ichigo, le daban ganas de sentir mas, pero espero, bueno dos segundos por que Rukia se quito sus bragas y bajo el boxer de Ichigo

-Ichi, bebe, por favor hazme el amor-

Luz verde, Ichigo le sonrio a su futura esposa y la beso mientras introducia su miembro en la cavidad de su prometida

-¡AHHH!-Rukia gimio fuertemente

-Kuhhh- Ichigo dejo salir un ronco gemido

Nunca se cansarian de esa sensacion, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, el era el sol negro que se complementaba con la blanca luna, ella era la que...paraba la lluvia de su interior.

Con movimientos lentos Ichigo empezo a entrar y salir de ella, ella comenzo a mover su cadera hacia el de tal forma que formaron un ritmo y una sincronia perfecta

-Ahh, ahh, Ichi, mas...por favor...dame mas-

Ichigo se excito demasiado con esas palabaras y empezo a subir la velocidad,

Rukia gemia muy fuerte y no se cansaba de esa sensacion, los moviemientos de Ichigo eran bestiales y duros

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- su primer orgasmo en la noche

Ichigo siguio moviendose incansablemente, esa noche haria de todo con ella,

Paro sus movimientos, salio de ella la volteo y comenzo a penetrarla por su parte trasera,

Esa lo dejaba admirar mejor a su prometida y lo dejaba entrar mas en ella, Rukia empezo a tener ligeras convulsasiones por el placer recibido, esta vez llego mas rapido

-¡AHHHHH!SI, SI, SI, MAS, MAS, DAME!-esto se estaba volviendo muy pervertido pero seguire, su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Ichigo llevo esto al limite, la cargo de la cama y la acosto en la mesa de cafe que habia en la habitacion, continuo con su vaiven y esta vez Ichigo fue el que no aguanto, ya estaba llegando su orgasmo.

-Ya casi...Ru-kia-

-¡TAMBIEN YO!, ¡HAZLO DENTRO, ESTA VEZ TE DEJO! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!-tercer y ultimo orgasmo.

-AhhHH- Ichigo termino

Rukia estaba muy cansada, no iba a levantarse en una semana, sonrio y beso a su prometido.

-Te amo-dijeron los dos al unisono

Ichigo la llevo a la cama y cubrio ambos cuerpos con la manta

4 _Meses despues_

La boda fue un exito, todos sus amigos y familiares estuvieron ahi, bailaron, tomaron y carcajearon hasta mas no poder, tambien recibieron otra sorpresa, la noche que tuvieron hace cuatro meses dejo a Rukia con nada mas ni nada menos que un bebe, que emocion, uno de los planes de la pareja era tener hijos y lo habian logrado, a Rukia ya se le veia su pancita e Ichigo trabajaba para ahorrar y mantener al bebe, eso si, no descuidaba a su esposa...

Oceano, noche y sexo ¿que podria salir mal?

ESSSSSSOOOOOOO fue todo, espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño, comenten si quieren un segundo capitulo, bye bye!


End file.
